Alice the Explorer
Cast Dora - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Boots - Clifford (Clifford's Puppy Days) Diego - Hiccup (How to Train your Dragon) Backpack - Peach (Finding Nemo) Map - Nemo (Finding Nemo) Benny - Boris (Balto) Isa - Zoe (Sesame Street) Tico - Toad (Super Mario) Swiper - Steele (Balto) Big Red Chicken - Reptar (Rugrats) Senor Tucan - Donkey (Shrek) Grumpy Old Troll - Lorax (The Lorax) Baby Blue Bird - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) Baby Jaguar - Berlioz (The Aristocats) Azul - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) The Fiesta Trio - The Wonder Pets Gallery Mrs Alice Render.png Clifford in Clifford's Puppy Days.jpg Hiccup dragons 2015.png Peach the sea starrrrr.jpg Nemo finding nemo.png Boris in Balto.jpg Zoetutu.jpg Toad 3D Land.png Steele 8.JPG Balto-0.jpg Reptar by shaunhunter-d41depa.png Donkey as Knuckles.png The Lorax.png Kessie.jpg Berlioz.jpg ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Beautyandthebeast_5134.jpg Toulousedisney.gif Buck-0.jpg Danny-6.jpg Daizy-wow-wow-wubbzy-4.49.jpg Wubbzy-wow-wow-wubbzy-3.3.jpg Episodes Season 1 #The Legend of the Green Dinosaur #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Puppies #Big River #Berry Hunt #Dash Parr Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Peach #Toulouse Out of Kitty Litter #Bugga Bugga #Little Daizy #Alice Save the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Te Amo #Prince Adam's Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Me, Mr. Dogdles Season 2https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Sticks_The_Explorer_(My_Version)?action=edit&section=6 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Buster the Bus #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Alice #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Nemo #Buck, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Lorax #Super Nemo! #Click! #A Present for Danny #Rapido Mango! #A Letter for Gargamel #Alice, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Adult Simba, the Circus Lion Season 3 #The Lost City #Alice Had a Little Lamb #Meet Hiccup #Stuck Truck #Wubbzy the Gerbil #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Apes #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Dancing Demon #Baseball Clifford #Clifford's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Alice Save the Game #Alice's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Clifford's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Sticks_The_Explorer_(My_Version)?action=edit&section=8 #Alice's Fairytale Adventure #Adult Nala, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Shimmer, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Gargamel the Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Sister, Alice #Super Rugrats! #Catch the Rugrats! #Alice Got an Ape #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Alice and Hiccup to the Rescue #A Crown for Grandpa Pig #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Alice's Dance to the Rescue #Save Hiccup #Alice's First Trip #Berlioz's Roar #Clifford to the Rescue #Alice's World Adventure #Baby Flounder #Alice Save the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Peach Parade #Ben's Big Race #Annie's Unicorn Flowers #Alice's Jack-in-the-Box #Alice's Save the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Clifford #Terence's Magic Show #Boris' Treasure #The Backyardigans Save Three Kings Day #Alice Save the Three Little Puppies #Hoo, Haa to Play Park #Alice Save the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Rugrat's Dream Adventure #Alice's Christmas Carol Adventure #Alice Help the Birthday Cuphead and Mugman #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Clifford's Bone Wish #Alice's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Sticks_The_Explorer_(My_Version)?action=edit&section=10 #Alice's Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Rugrats! #Alice's Hair-Raising Adventure #Gary Comes Home #Daddy Pig Gets Married #Alice's Ballet Adventure #Clifford's First Toy Car #Vacaciones! #Alice in Lorax Land #Timon's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Cucumber King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Alice Save Increddy Forest #Terence's Magic Wand #Gargamel's Favorite Things #Alice's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Buck Season 7https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Sticks_The_Explorer_(My_Version)?action=edit&section=11 #Alice's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Alice's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Alice's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Alice's Moonlight Adventure #Diddy Kong's Big Surprise! #Alice & Hiccup's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Boris the Castaway #Kermit's Big Music Show #Alice's Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Geo #Alice's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Alice Rocks #The Butterfly Ball Season 8 (Last Season) #Alice & Diddy Kong to the Rescue #Apes Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Smurfettes in Mittens #Alice's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Rocket's Birthday Party #Alice & Zazu's Riding Adventure #Alice's Rainforest Talent Show #Alice & Hiccup in the Time of Dinosaurs #Alice's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Alice in Wonderland #Alice's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Alice's Super Soccer Showdown Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:YouTube Category:AlexBrattenFan2000